


don't call me papi

by joohorn



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M, Twinks, chatroom, extremely homosexual, simon is a twink, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohorn/pseuds/joohorn
Summary: very gay college au chatroom fic about the main characters in lotf





	1. jalph is very real

_<_ ** _ **piggy**_** _added_ ** _ **roger**_** _/_ ** _ **simon**_** _/_ ** _ **jack**_** _/_ ** _ **ralph**_** _to the chat >_

 ** **piggy**** : RALPH

 ** **piggy**** : WHY DOES JACK KEEP COMING ROUND ?

 ** **roger**** : just dm him jfc

 ** **piggy**** : i wanna expose him

 ** **roger**** : idc

 ** **simon**** : don't be rude to piggy ;-;

 ** **roger**** : sorry bby <3

 ** **ralph**** : WHAT THE FUCK YOU PIG

 ** **piggy**** : DoNt CaLl Me PiG

 ** **ralph**** : he doesn't always come over

 ** **ralph**** : he never comes over

 ** **ralph**** : i hate him.

 ** **roger**** : BULLSHIT

 ** **ralph**** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 ** **roger**** : HEy PIGGY, WHEN UR TOO BUSY FUCKING THAT STUPID SHELL RALPH COMES TO ME AND JACKS. THEY BE FUCKING ALL NIGHT

 ** **piggy**** : WHAT ??

 ** **ralph**** : he's lying.

 ** **roger**** : 'AH FUCK ME PAPI'

 ** **ralph**** : i've never said that

 ** **jack**** : no i did

 ** **ralph**** : WHAT THE FUCK MAN

 ** **ralph**** : WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 ** **jack**** : AREN'T I ALLOWED TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I FUCKED YOUR SMALL ASS

 ** **ralph**** : BITCH YOUR THE ONE WHO CALLED ME PAPI

 ** **ralph**** : FUCKING CHOIR BOY JESUS CHRIST

 ** **roger**** : stfu both of you and go to sleep

 ** **ralph**** : COME TO MY ROOM NOW CHOIR BOY

 ** **ralph**** : PIGGY IS BUSY FUCKIN HIS CONCH

 ** **jack**** : I'M COMING

 ** **jack**** : LITERALLY

 ** **roger**** : GET UR TWINK ASS OVER HERE SIMON

 ** **simon**** : i'm already here daddy


	2. #STOPTHEKINKSHAMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piggy is upset bc his 'friends' aren't accepting his relationship

**simon** : guys  
 

 **simon** : why does piggy still have the conch ?  
 

 **simon** : it’s been over 10 years since he got that  
 

 **simon** : it’s kinda gross  
 

 **ralph** : well simon  
 

 **ralph** : piggy is  
 

 **ralph** : a very lonely man  
 

 **ralph** : no one is there for him  
 

 **ralph** : not even us, because he is so annoying  
 

 **roger** : very tru  
 

 **simon** : that’s kinda mean  
 

 **ralph** : he fucks the conch  
 

 **simon** : is that actually true though?  
 

 **ralph** : do you want me to record audio for you? it’s happening right now  
 

 **piggy** : #STOPTHEKINKSHAMING  
 

 **ralph** : i  
 

 **piggy** : #STOPTHEKINKSHAMING  
 

 **piggy** : #STOPTHEKINKSHAMING  
 

 **piggy** : #STOPTHEKINKSHAMING  
  


 **roger** : ur fucking gross

 

 


	3. thirsty boys want meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, not that good tbh

**jack:** is anyone free this weekend ?

 **simon:**  why ?

 **jack:**  i'm gonna go hunting !!!!!!!

 **roger:**  I'M IN

 **simon:**  sorry, i'm vegan so i wont take part in your disgusting games

 **roger:** >:"(

 **jack:**  you still coming roger ?

 **roger:** can't

 **jack:** why not ???????????

 **roger:**  ...simon

 **simon: :** )

 **jack:** urgh fine 

 **roger:**  just ask ralph

 **jack:** WhY wOuLd I aSk ThAt FiLtH

 **jack:**  I aM jAcK mErRiDeW

 **jack:** AnD i HaVe StAnDaRdS

 **ralph:**  eXcUsE mE 

 **jack:**...

 **jack:** would you like to come hunting with me ?

 **ralph:** that's illegal

 **ralph:** so no.

 **jack:** uUuuuuuuuuuuuuuUuUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **ralph:**  just come round to my room instead

 **jack:** oh ok

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
